


A Thousand Cranes

by Rod



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Cranes

Danny cupped the folded paper reverently in his hands. The wind lifted it, a flash of silver fluttering about him like a butterfly. Another joined it, then another until he was surrounded by a tornado of tiny multicoloured birds.

He remembered the legend, that if you could fold a thousand paper cranes they would take your pain away. A thousand cranes danced around him now, filling him with unbearable joy...

...and he awoke.

Danny smiled at the paper crane on his nightstand, one that Martin had absently folded yesterday. It was a promise, even if Martin didn't know it yet.


End file.
